Vishvalita Sharaksa
Vishvalita Sharaksa (サラクサ・ビシュバリータ, Sarakusa Bishubarīta) is a female Mage who serves under the Magic Council as one of their most powerful assets. A stern woman, she stems from the mountain regions of Fiore and served as a nun in one of the temple complexes located near the peak of the tallest mountain, Kabala (カバラ, Kabara). Unlike many other Mages, she is very religious and devoted to her peaceful religion. Despite this, Vishvalita is more than willing to harm, even kill, those who threaten said peace. Knowing that she is not considered to be pure as a result of this, she has accepted the fact that she will not ascend to Heaven in accordance to her religion. But her belief in the fact that criminals deserve punishment has caused her to deviate from her faith and instead twist it into a manner where she punishes those who openly defy the common rights all humans share. Her solemn persona and quiet guardian instincts are based on traumatic events which took place in her childhood involving a Dark Mage who decimated her village, whose demise she later became responsible for. After this incident, she wandered up in the mountains, having heard rumors about the temple which was apparently situated there. Frozen and emaciated, she was fortunately found by one of the sherpas living near the complex. Now serving as a nun in the Monastic Order of Bhūmi '(十地の修道会, ''Jū-chi no Shūdō-ai), she was a member of it until the age of 21 years, when the Demoness Invertia stumbled upon the complex and killed the majority of the order. Mortally wounded, Vishvalita was taken in by the abbess of the order who had managed to fend off the unholy creature. Nurtured and trained to learn the esoteric art known as Personification of Bodhi, Vishvalita ended up becoming a powerful Mage in her own right and eventually left the monastery to explore the world and spread their beliefs. Recruiting quite a few to their faith, the remaining members of the order believes that she is a reincarnation of several different '''Bodhisattva, religious figures of great importance, and has dubbed her to be an honorary abbess; a title only handed down a few times in the course of history. As an indirect result, Vishvalita also became famous in the secular world and caught the interest of the Magic Council. Contacted after hunting down a Dark Guild, they wanted to employ her specifically for the purpose of eradicating Dark Guilds which threaten their cause and whose activity is too present. Since this offer mixed quite nicely with her religious goal, she decided to accept the terms and is thus frequently called upon by Council to eradicate Dark Guilds by herself. Because of the power she wields, both through her Magic and the sacred artifacts which she is in the possession of, the chairmen are in fact so confident in her ability that they have assigned her to track down one of the most dangerous Dark Guilds out there, Faux Babylon. However, because it is difficult to find, this mission is more of a side-quest than anything else which she pursues when she has nothing else to do. Often dubbed "a fruitless task" by the members of the council, Vishvalita still desires to relentlessly pursue this goal. This actually has a logical explanation, since the demon Invertia's sister is the master of Faux Babylon and Vishvalita believes that if she finds Maricia, she will also gain knowledge about Invertia's current whereabouts. As a result of this, Vishvalita has repeatedly met Aya Frindra and also shared knowledge about the esoteric guild with her. Occasionally teaming up, their mutual efforts have still been in vain due to the invisibility charm cast on the flying castle. Because of her power, rigid dogmas and overall pious personality, Vishvalita is the main anti-villain who faces Faux Babylon. Appearance An imposing figure, Vishvalita takes on the appearance of a tall, androgynous woman with an aura to fit said stature. Possessing a somewhat regal atmosphere, her bright clothes, hair and even the shining Pagoda which she is seen holding, some may find Vishvalita to be rather unapproachable. Usually having a stern facial expression plastered across her face, her eyes signify a strict and intense persona. Most frequently observed with her mouth flipped into a frown, she does not exactly look very friendly towards strangers and this is in fact one of the primary reasons why people find her exterior to be unapproachable. Coupled with her intense and starey gaze, she does not exactly fit the traditional image of a saint, even though Vishvalita holds a position equal to one in her religion. Standing tall, with long, muscular legs, she has been compared to an imposing goddess-figure. However, Vishvalita has explicitly stated that she resents this comparison as she finds it to be completely blasphemous. Accompanied by a weather-worn skinsuit, it only serves as a testimony of her devoutness to her religion, since said religion requires the practitioner to meditate frequently. Due to the fact that she travels quite frequently, Vishvalita has more than once been forced to perform this ritual outside. This applies both to frosty tundras as well as arid deserts. As a result, the initially fair skin of the saint has been weathered down. Rough on her hands and feet, the skin has been hardened due to the travelling she has done in her life. Often scaling mountains and walking without shoes, the skin around her limbs is more dense than the norm. When it comes to her face and the rest of her body, it is obvious that the skin on her face is far darker than the rest of her body, although when she is scantily clad, one can notice that her stomach and back are also fairly dark, darker than most people would have expected. Since she meditates while only wearing a sarashi to cover her breasts and a cotton skirt to match, it was inevitable that her skin would become tan. Mostly travelling in warmer regions, this is the reason why her body is quite tan. While some may find her similar to a deity, others find her to be more akin to a feral beast. Having long canines and claw-like nails which have apparently been trimmed and filed to the point where they are similar to an animal's, Vishvalita is in some aspects reminiscent of a feral being which has not been a part of society in quite some time. Despite this, her clothing contrast her feral theme quite a lot and amplifies the deity aspect she also embodies. Clad in flamboyant garments, most of her clothes share a common color theme; bright and often reddish in terms of color. In addition, it is seemingly inspired by fierce image of the tiger. The choice of color is also inspired by her religion, since red clothing is difficult to acquire in the mountain region Vishvalita stems from and therefore, it represents divinity, rarity and pride. As Vishvalita was recently canonized by the council which governs the region, she is required to wear this uniform at all times when in public in order to be recognized by the practitioners of the religion. But since she wears it constantly, her clothing have practically become her aesthetic signature. Possessing an intricate outfit, it is quite understandable that the people primarily recognize her as a result of wearing it. Upon initial examination, it may seem as if the outfit consists of just two different layers, but there are in fact three. The layer closest to the skin is a white blouse quite similar to a robe, hood included, which reaches Vishvalita's waist. Having long sleeves, they are somewhat akin to a dress. This part of the outfit is inspired by the uniforms of the monks and nuns of the Monastic Order of Bhūmi, as they wear completely white hooded robes with long sleeves. This particular feat exists so they can fold their hands without leaving them visible to the naked eye, seeing as the order prefers the members to be covered from head to toe when engaging the outside world. But Vishvalita has abandoned the long skirt which is present in the other robes and wears a different lower garment altogether. The hood possesses a black drawstring in order to adjust the tightness, although this is seldom used by Vishvalita since she prefers to keep the hood lowered. The second part of the outfit is the most eye catching piece: the dress colored alizarin crimson. Placed over the linen blouse, this cotton dress is of a finer material. Having thin straps placed over the blouse, the dress is ensured to remain attached to her body. Rather similar to a tank top when it comes to the top, the lower part is far more bizarre. Dyed orange around the hem, it appears as if the dress is on fire constantly, especially whenever Vishvalita moves. Frilly around the edges, the roughness of the hem only amplifies this impression. The third and final layer can be located around the saint's waist, as it is an apron with a tiger-stripe design. Reaching the middle of her thighs, they are not particularly long, especially not in comparison to the dress, which reaches her shin. Placed horizontally, the stripes appear similar to clouds on a canvas. Underneath the dress, it appears as if occasionally wears a pair of frilly pants, though these are often dropped in hotter climates. Similarly, she also wears a pair of black shoes, but these are often dropped due to discomfort. Around her shoulders, a white linen sash is observed levitating, although the reasons why it levitates have never been completely clarified. Never observed without her trusted Mandala Spear or Maitreya's Pagoda, they complete her attire. But aside from her clothing, her physical traits themselves can be described as nothing short of remarkable as well. This applies to her general being, but there is one premier trait which amplifies any other distinguishing trait she may possess: her eyes. Befitting of her tiger theme, the eyes of Vishvalita Sharaksa are nothing short of cat-like. Slit similar to the eyes of a common house cat, the feline impression is strongly enhanced by the of amber which they possess. In addition, her eyes are fairly large; rendering them even more cat-like than they were considered to be initially. Above these feline mirrors are light brown arches almost perfect in shape, although Vishvalita never tweezes them. Finally above these again, is her hair. Similar to the tiger-patterned apron she wears, the hair of the saint is striped with a deep blonde and black. These are, despite the odds, natural occurrences. Why Vishvalita was born with striped hair remains unknown to these days, but the Monastic Order of Bhūmi suspects that this is merely a divine sign of Vishvalita's status as the chosen reincarnation of the Bodhisattva. Trimmed short and kept ruffled, there is barely enough hair on her head to cover her neck, which is a strange occurrence since the nuns are usually required to grow out their hair in order to signify their devout nature. But due to her special status, Vishvalita cut her hair in order to properly signify her androgyny and unique nature. Since she is born as the incarnation of the Bodhisattva, both male and female alike, Vishvalita also has to represent the male gender and does this by mimicking the hair style traditionally belonging to a man. Despite this, her hair is just about androgynous enough to pass off as a woman's. Often wearing an orange lotus or a bow on top of her head, she empathizes her femininity inadvertently, although she claims that the lotus only represents purity. As for her facial appearance, it can be considered to be rather distinct or even sharp. Having a long chin and a pointy nose, Vishvalita's face is not exactly feminine. Yet, her pouty, but also plain, mouth contrasts this statement. Looking further downwards, one can start to notice the androgynous contours of the rest of her body. Having a thin, yet fit neck, the hints regarding her exercise routine is revealed already here. Upon examining her arms and torso, the suspicions are often confirmed regarding her training regime. Due to her frequent exercise, she has muscles over most of her body, with noticeable abdominal muscles, and relatively small breasts, at least in comparison to the size they had prior to her kick-start with exercise. Finger-tips adorned with talon-like finger nails, Vishvalita believes that they enhance the tiger image which she fondly attempts to embody. Working out primarily in her underwear, she has also gained quite a tan from this procedure. Although they are most frequently hidden underneath the layers of clothing, Vishvalita possesses a multitude of scars as a result of her fateful encounter with Invertia. All of them are in fact reminiscent of burn scars and the heaviest concentration is located on her back and around her sides. As the assaults of the demoness virtually melted the flesh on her body and the fact that the healing took place soon afterwards, the skin looks more it was frozen back when the flesh melted than properly healed. Preferring to conceal these scars, primarily as a result of shame, she seldom shows herself in her training equipment when around others. Personality Despite the fact that other classify Vishvalita as divine and mysterious, the woman herself is nothing short of real and therefore has a personality of her own to boast of. But due to the harsh upbringing, religious indoctrination and heavy trauma she experienced early in life, the honorary abbess has become rather serious and introverted individual. Primarily focusing on the task at hand, one of the first things one will notice regarding her is her quiet, yet also efficient manner of executing orders and performing tasks. A result of the religious morals she was brought up with in the temple, Vishvalita also feels as if just about everyone needs to fulfill their duties before they can resort to pleasure. This is quite evident whenever she has a task at hand, and especially if she travels alongside someone else who has a different task at hand. While they may take regular breaks, eat lunch and enjoy the trip, Vishvalita usually believes that one should not waste time in such "lavish" manners and should devote all their waking time to focusing on this task. This becomes apparent whenever she travels with Aya Frindra, particularly their initial travels prior to the changes in Aya's personality. Aya was more than willing to stop and appreciate the different manners of amusement the locations provided, whereas Vishvalita usually chided her for doing so and decided to stay out of the settlements to meditate in the harmonic nature instead. Seldom speaking unless it is a necessity, even Aya, who is considered a trusted ally by Vishvalita, get more than a sentence whenever they ask her about something. Despite her rather mute and silent demeanor, she is also considered to be rather charismatic and well-spoken; choosing her words carefully whenever someone wants her to speak in public. But because she shuns humans and prefers the company of animals and the quiet nature instead, seeing her hold a speech to a crowd has become a gradually rarer sight. Only attending villages when necessary, Vishvalita avoids all human contact unless required. The only exception happens to be whenever she encounters people who follow the teachings of the monastic order. Lighting up whenever someone mentions the sacred scriptures, the honorary abbess basically becomes a completely different person when someone brings up her religion. Due to the fact that she was rather naive right after her canonization, Vishvalita often attempted to convert commoners to her faith, although this was to no avail. Often people sarcastically pretended to join the order, while other times they outright mocked her for believing in what they claimed to be "a fool's beliefs". As a result of this, she now shuns to preach about her religion to the common folk and will only speak about her religion when approached about it, despite the fact that her duty is to spread the beliefs of the monastery. Because she basically spent both her childhood and adolescence learning about the Bodhisattva of the order, Vishvalita became a particularly devout believer in the order's religion. In fact, most of her beliefs and philosophy stems from said religion; essentially making it a part of her core personality. Devoted to being pious, merciful and serving others selflessly, most practitioners of monastery's beliefs have a tendency to focus inwards on their own spiritual life in order to properly attain Inner Peace and be reunited with the various Bodhisattva and the Bodhi itself upon dying. However, due to her experiences with demons in her youth, as well as how others treated her often becoming an orphan, Vishvalita has decided to focus on the outside world and instead aims to help others achieve a sort of Inner Peace, although she does not explicitly refer to the concept as just that due to the fact that commoners have a tendency to not share her beliefs. As she studied the sacred scriptures with her tutor, the abbess of the monastery, Vishvalita could not help but note how the texts preached of malicious creatures which would never properly attain peace and would attempt to ruin the lives of others. Interpreting these creatures to be demons, the girl believed that people would be unable to ascend properly as long as these heinous creatures roamed Earthland. While this is her personal interpretation of the scriptures' message, many of the members agree with her deduction and wholeheartedly support her desire to destroy all demons. However, others oppose her decision as the scriptures also state that living beings should not be killed, otherwise Inner Peace cannot be completely obtained. In reality, Vishvalita actually agrees with those who oppose her, but knowing that the world will be ridden with filth if the demons persist their pesky existence, Selflessly aiding the unwitting mortals by hunting down those she views as tainted by demonic presence, the other members of the order suspects that this behavior is a result of absorbing all the altruism the previous Bodhisattva embodied and thus also all the pain which they accrued during their lives. Because she violates the sacred laws of the scriptures, Vishvalita herself believes that she will not gain Inner Peace, but has eventually come to terms with this resolution. Repeatedly, she has stated to herself that it is a Bodhisattva's duty to sacrifice their own salvation in order to help others and therefore she should assist the people in need, even if it violates one of her own commandments, as compassion is superior to other laws. Yet, she also shuns people and has a terrible tendency to turn down those who offer her material possessions. As her religion in general condemns the focus on material goods, this is merely natural to Vishvalita. But her reclusive nature stems from traumatic experiences in her youth where many families rejected her; the only ones who would accept her were the members of the monastic order. Acting aloof towards adults in general and only making a few exceptions, she prefers to remind them of their sins instead of guiding. But she still has a soft spot for children, orphans in particular as she identifies them and is more than willing to care for them whenever their parents are absent. Even though she is perceived as both kind and just by both her peers and her inferiors, there is little doubt that the more negative aspects of her personality are also quite dominant. Both judgmental and dogmatic, it is rather difficult to convince Vishvalita of anything as long as she has made up her mind on a matter. Often making assumptions based on what people acted like when she initially met them, it appears as if she does not believe that people change. The most striking example of this is the incident where she refused to forgive the perpetrator who had attacked her village and in turn killed everyone she had ever known, despite the fact that the man was otherwise pious and claimed to having been under demonic control. Killing him in order to invoke some sort of vengeance-inspired justice, it is believed that she initially committed this perverted act for her own satisfaction. But this has later developed into a more severe trait present in her personality. Refusing to grant criminals any form of forgiveness, Vishvalita wants the lot of them to suffer punishment in this life and repent over their sins, which will inevitably, according to her religious beliefs, be carried over into the next. "No forgiveness exists in this life" is a phrase often uttered by Vishvalita when in the presence of those she considers to be scum. While her philosophy might seem rather harsh to the ones subjected to it, one needs to keep in mind that she does not believe herself to be an executioner; she does not always kill those who she views as offenders. While this does not necessarily equal a belief in mercy, it is at least a philosophy which the Council can find humane. Often bringing the battered and bruised criminals to the Council's headquarters where a life in imprisonment awaits them, Vishvalita finds this aspect of the Council's politics on criminals to be almost karmatic. Allowing them to rot in a cell while they contemplate whether their actions were worth the imprisonment, Vishvalita believes that regret is the key to receiving a better reincarnation, since it is considered to be a positive aspect in her religious beliefs. But as a result of these beliefs, Vishvalita views herself as impure and at the same level as the infidels who commit awful crimes, since she gave herself the privilege to punish them. But as her religion clearly states that humans should only demonstrate compassion to one another, she has broken said stigma knowingly and is more than willing to accept the consequences. Paradoxically, the abbess is also rather dogmatic and wants to stick to her beliefs. Meditating frequently, Vishvalita believes that others should do the same as well. Her judgmental behavior is one of the very few exceptions to her fanatic following of the doctrines, in fact. Seeking a desireless existence, she encourages others to do the same. Attempting to argue with Vishvalita is also virtually fruitless, since she often just replies with religious one-liners, such as "Desire leads to sin", "Purity in knowledge" and "Darkness beats blindness". Having a reputation as an infuriating opponent when it comes to discussion, few even bother to discuss religious, or even secular, matters with her. History In a tiny village near a massive mountain known as Kabala, a young girl was born to farmer parents 32 years ago. Naming her Vishvalita, they loved her dearly. But due to their constant poverty, they could not guarantee that she would have a happy childhood. Growing up with simple conditions, the girl appreciated the simplicity of life. Particularly friendly with animals, she cherished the moments where she played in the forest with the family's dog and the wild animals, which were inately drawn to her. Having a tomboyish appearance, complete with short hair, a boyish grin and dirt on her face, many of the villagers mistook her for the family's son repeatedly. Often chastised for allowing their child to blur the lines of genders and to be so carefree, the other villagers believed that she should be trained to act like a proper lady and be put to work, like the older children. But because her aging parents believed that they were blessed to have received her, they spoiled her in their own way. But her stay in the village did not last for a long time. Only having spent the first few years of her life here, virtually everything changed one brutal night. Vishvalita had disobeyed her parents this particular evening and had decided to sneak out to play in the forest. While she was absent, a strange Mage had snuck into the village and used a Darkness Magic spell to destroy the majority of the village. Only hearing the thunderous crashing sound when the village was reduced to a gaping hole, the girl's initial reaction was shock. Then it was panic. Her parents were present in the town. Dependent on their survival, the dirty, androgynous daughter crawled through the bushes into the outskirts of the village. From this position, she managed to see him. In the darkness, she could barely see his outlined silhouette. Tall, wearing something that seemed like a robe. Long, black hair. And as he turned around to face the survivors of the village, she saw them. His eyes. They were red; red as blood. Scampering back into the forest, her escape was accompanied by nothing but the sound of screams which gradually died. Whispering the names of her parents, she fled further and further away from the village. Until nothing but the smoke was visible. Hungry, dirty and cold, the child attempted to contact other humans and tell them of the disaster which had befallen her village. But no one seemingly believed the child, nor did they have any intention to help her. Occasionally thrown a piece of bread which she devoured greedily, caravans had a tendency to believe that she was merely a savage. In the end, that was what she became. Filthy with greasy hair and nothing but rags for clothing, she looked like she had spent her entire life living in the wilderness. When she realized that no one intended to truly help her out of the misery, Vishvalita started to loathe adults and attacked them upon sight, regardless of who they were. But when all seemed lost, she remembered a tale which her mother told her when she had asked about the golden pinnacle of Kabala. She had told Vishvalita that on that pinnacle, an esoteric order of religious beings resided. Revered as the Monastic Order of Bhūmi, common folk no longer believed that anyone lived near the snow-covered tops of the tall mountain. But she was no longer common folk. The girl's decency had disappeared when the other humans had rejected her. The initial ascent was rather easy. Having spent several months in the wilderness, Vishvalita had become an apt climber and she even managed to climb the steepest parts. But as the height increased, so did the cold. This was the true obstacle of her course. But Vishvalita did not want to give up. She could not give up. She swore that she could see the temple. The golden temple. But the cold won the battle and the girl collapsed. When she opened her eyes again, she was not sure if she could believe her own eyes. Marble-white tiles as far as her eyes could distinguish. A purple carpet of silk with golden lining. And a comfortable mattress stuffed with down. As she rose from her lying position, the girl noticed that there were someone else present in the room. A woman clad in white robes. Having prepared a hot bath for her, the woman told Vishvalita what had happened. A sherpa had found the girl unconscious in the snow and had brought the girl to the monastery, where they had warmed her up and placed her in a bed. In response, Vishvalita told the woman about her decision to visit the monastery. Taking pity on the girl, the nun told her that she was welcome to stay and learn about their religion. As these worshipers were the only adults who had listened to her and cared for her, Vishvalita accepted the offer; having decided that it beat the cold descent from the mountain. While their temple had seemed rather lavish, the practitioners lived simple lives. Growing their own food, Vishvalita noted that the temple was warm, as opposed to the mountains. The woman, who revealed herself as the head abbess of the complex, stated that the monastery was built on top of a magical hot spring which maintained the heat. Therefore, anyone who approached the order was free to live their for the duration of their entire life. Deciding that this would be an ideal place to live, the abbess inquired about the girl's name, as it was required for the induction ceremony. Welcomed warmly by the majority of the order, they took pity on the orphan who gluttonously devoured anything they gave to her. Others, however, such as the more experienced members of the order, were against the head abbess' decision to take in the girl, due to her inexperience and immaturity. But as the girl had nowhere else to go, and because sending her down the mountain again would be heartless, the head abbess decided to not yield to the criticism of her peers. Ordinated as a novice, Vishvalita had to tolerate much scolding and numerous sanctions due to her unruly behavior. As a result, she appeared to mature and accepted her duties in life. Becoming a responsible and solemn adolescent, she devoted most of her time to the cause of their religion. Either meditating, performing yoga exercises or tending the gardens, few interacted with her. In fact, few members ever interacted outside the holidays or the mass prayers. Only consulting the head abbess regarding questions of belief, the young lady still regarded the woman with great respect, as she was the closest to a mother Vishvalita ever had. By the year she turned 17 years, the lady was a fully ordinated member of the monastic order and was placed in the service of their leading lady, the Bodhisattva Tara. Often praying underneath the statue of aforementioned Bodhisattva, Vishvalita attempted to obtain true emptiness and enhance her compassion by meditating under the image of the great Tara. But her endeavors were all about to end. Just a few weeks prior to her ordination as an official member of the inner council, the Absolute Contrarian Invertia, a Demon, had managed to break her seal and was heading towards the monastery; sensing a great Magical force emanating from it. The source was in fact, Maitreya's Pagoda, which was stored inside the Great Treasure Vault located underneath the monastery. Lured by the fleeting Magic, Invertia's entrance took everyone by surprise. Crushing the door of the temple, many of the elderly members were crushed by the debris and died without any resistance. The remaining members attempted to barricade themselves inside their rooms, but sensing their desire to stay alive, Invertia showed no mercy and eradicated most of them while inquiring about the whereabouts of the Pagoda. As none, except for the very oldest members who were killed in the initial impact and the head abbess, who was nowhere to be seen, the slaughter was little more than meaningless. Vishvalita had, unfortunately, been present near the entrance when the debris started to fall. Knocked over by a massive rock, her damage was not fatal at least. However, her left femur had been broken, which rendered her almost immobile. But as she limped towards the sanctum, she ran into a bored Invertia who tossed the limp body of a headless novice into the corner. Smiling at the tenacious survivor, she noticed that this girl was indeed intent on dying. But Invertia would not allow that. As a contrarian, Invertia desired to do the absolute opposite of what the target desired. Manhandling Vishvalita, the Demon brought forth a torch, ripped open the young woman's robe and burned the woman's back. Continuously inverting the flames from hot to cold, the girl could do nothing but scream in agony. But the torturous incident was brought to a halt by a shimmering beam of light which parted through the room. Crashing into the body of Invertia, the Demon screamed as she was thrown out of the gaping hole she had created and was sent tumbling down the mountainside of Kabala. Saved by the head abbess, who had retrieved the Pagoda and used it against the Demon, Vishvalita was one of the few survivors. In a state of shock, Vishvalita was hardly able to discern what happened next. Noticing the scent of burned flesh and the abrupt dropping of the Pagoda, Vishvalita's senses started to dull and ultimately, she went in and out of consciousness as she felt a strange sensation on her back. When she finally returned to her senses, she opened her eyes, only to see bodies covered in sheets. Lying on her stomach, Vishvalita felt an intense sensation when she attempted to move. Hearing the familiar voice of head abbess, Vishvalita learned that her entire back had been bandaged. As she recovered, she learned that the head abbess had suffered severe burns on her hands as she had handled the artifact known as Maitreya's Pagoda. Unwilling to be handled by anyone but its master, it punished the abbess. However, once the abbess had dropped the artifact, it had rolled over to Vishvalita's left leg and apparently healed the fracture. Theorizing that Vishvalita could be the Pagoda's true master, the head abbess wanted to train her in order to properly being able to handle the power of the Sealed Saint's Jewel. But before they could perform any training, the lot of them had to tend the wounded and tend to the injured. Six tenths of the complex died as a result of Invertia's attack and quite a few sustained grieveous injuries. The door of the temple was wrecked and as a result, cold seeped in and killed many of the crops; resulting in starvation. Using her Magic to contact the outside world, the abbess knew that assistance would come soon. The first ones to notice the signal were the sherpa, who arrived to assist as best as they could immediately. Having seen no signs of Invertia, they assumed that she had been killed by the fall. Soon, travelling caravans approached the temple; never having visited it before, people were eager to visit the temple supposedly consisting of treasure. As the volunteers assisted in the restoration of the temple, Vishvalita and the abbess started to practice. Revealing herself as a Mage, the abbess demonstrated that she could use a strange Magic which Vishvalita never had seen before, in addition to something which seemed like healing spells. As Vishvalita had witnessed the Pagoda scarring the abbess, she was hesitant to picking it up and using it in combat. Convinced that the girl was indeed the true wielder of Maitreya's Pagoda, the abbess was more than willing to severely wound the girl and then heal her in order to strengthen her resolve, even though she knew that it was against their religious dogma. Arguing with pacifistic beliefs, Vishvalita finally decided to pick up the Pagoda when the abbess spoke of the Dark Mage which had destroyed her village. Unharmed, the girl stared in amazement as the Pagoda's jewel illuminated throughout the entire room. Unconsciously firing a large laser beam in the direction of the head abbess, Vishvalita panicked the moment she realized that the hit had sent the aging woman straight into a wall. But fortunately for the fragile woman, her mother-figure had initiated the process of self-healing. Dubbing Vishvalita as the Incarnation of the Bodhisattva, she was recognized as the chosen one by the order. Suspecting that the transient winds of fate had brought the girl to the monastery, the head abbess had not suspected that the Pagoda's prophecy would be fulfilled in the course of her lifetime. Still in shock, Vishvalita had no clue regarding what she would do. Believing that the world should witness the fulfilled prophecy, the head abbess advised Vishvalita to travel Fiore in order to convince the common people of their faith's legitimacy. And that she did. Vishvalita Sharaksa, now ordinated as the honorary abbess of the Monastic Order of the Bhūmi, left the order's recently repaired temple dressed in the finest garbs in order to be the living witness of the religion's existence. While she never learned that the head abbess died soon after this incident took place, due to the fact that the intense energy of the Pagoda could not be properly healed by her old body, Vishvalita still maintained contact with the remaining members. Hearing whispers about a guild known as Faux Babylon which was supposedly lead by the sister of the demon who devastated the lands a few years back, Vishvalita attempted to track down said guild to extract justice on Vishvalita for demolishing their monastery. While in the process of doing this, she destroyed other Dark Guilds which supposedly were connected to a mysterious member of Faux Babylon known as Chang'e and also caught the attention of the Magic Council. Offered a post in their system, Vishvalita decided to accept this offer. While one of her terms included that the her main objective would be to hunt down Faux Babylon, she also accepted other jobs and took down other Dark Guilds while she was at it. It was during one of these trips where she encountered the Huang's Pearl Mage Aya Frindra and her sisters. Now occasionally teaming up with the girl, their fruitless attempt at location Withered Eden was at least not solitary. Synopsis Equipment Maitreya's Pagoda (弥勒の多重塔, Miroku no Tajūtō): The artifact always observable in the vicinity of Vishvalita. It is revered for its extraordinary power, but also has become contracted the status of infamy due to its unyielding nature. Prior to ending up in Vishvalita's care, the Pagoda contained a history of violence. Initially, however, the Bodhisattva Maitreya sealed the essence of his soul inside a sacred jewel which a great volcano apparently spat out. Although its origins are disputed. Some say a Dragon swallowed a regular stone and regurgitated the jewel; completely transformed into a round gem of perfection. While it is not known which tale is the true one, many suspect the latter over the former. Maitreya was said to represent the aspect of compassion, which combined with the heat the jewel represented and the perfection the circle shape represented. Forming into a orb which shone splendidly cobalt, the color was regarded as brutally deceiving. Hot as dragon's fire, touching the orb with the strange crimson roof not just be unpleasant, but potentially fatal. As the abbot of the monastery heard of Maitreya's sealing, he was anxious to examine the artifact. A few hours after Maitreya's sealing and therefore also his passing, the abbot approached the jewel which was placed on top of a crimson pillow. Curiously, a red roof reminiscent to the one of a traditional pagoda, which in turn made the abbot call it "Maitreya's Pagoda". Accompanied by regular monks, the name stuck with the common people. Reaching out to touch the jeweled pillar, its seemingly cold surface deceived the ignorant abbot. As his fingers caught fire, the abbot screamed in terror and jumped back. Witnessing the power of this jewel, the monks, as well as the abbots, were convinced that it was cursed by demonic powers. However, the end result came into being because of the combination of the materials. Maitreya, a saint believed to represent compassion, sealed his soul inside a gem of Magic heat and had the shape of a sphere, hence suggesting perfection. As perfection, heat and compassion created a combination which no one had expected: a jewel which could summon forth the spirits of deceased saints to use heat-based Magic. However, due to its unyielding nature, it is very fickle with whom it permits to wield its powers. While many attempted to pick up the pagoda, few succeeded and many lost their lives. Fearing this supposed object filled with curses, the monastery contacted a supposedly psychic hermit in order to gain knowledge about the jewel. As the old woman approached the Pagoda, she seemingly started to communicate with it. However, she refrained from touching it. Turning to the abbot, who had burned his fingers on the contraption, she informed him that the object was awaiting its master, who would be a Bodhisattva embodying all all those before him. Baffled by this, the abbot and the elder council realized that orb was not cursed, but blessed. Bowing down before it, it appeared as if the cobalt jewel shone brighter than usual for a few seconds. Now, the monastery revered instead of fearing. Thus, it was also easier to handle. Placing it on an additional pillow, they carried it to their tallest altar and meditated underneath it to sense the holy presence. While Maitreya's Pagoda remained on top of the altar in the spherical hall for quite some time, it was eventually removed and stored inside the treasure vault instead, due to repeated robbery attempts. The Pagoda's infamy grew among the common people, and thus also among criminals. Having been visited by pilgrims repeatedly, there were usually some thiefs among the common folk who usually just visited to view the jewel in all its luster. Punishing them by burning them to crisps, the pilgrims were usually terrified upon witnessing the true power of the pagoda. After these incidents, though not many in numbers, rumors started to spread among the civilians all over Fiore about a jewel which judged anyone who dared to look at it for more than three seconds. It was believed that if one had committed a sin in their life, the person would be singed to ashes by the orb. Although these tales were nothing but mere exaggerations, they did influence the monastery negatively. In order to avoid this negative publicity, the council and the abbot decided to seal it inside the treasure vault, where it would wait for its master's arrival. And there it waited for centuries. Until an old abbess went to retrieve it in order to utilize it in combat against the demoness Invertia. Recognizing the wounded Vishvalita as its rightful master, the abbess made sure that she would be confident enough to let the young woman use it. Since their fatal sparring session, the pagoda has always been observed in Vishvalita's possession. Having a telekinetic connection to its one and true master, Vishvalita can summon the object to her location with mere thoughts. Recognizing her and only her as its rightful wielder, the Pagoda will react even harsher to the touch of outsiders than it used to. Instead of singing them or charring them, it now unleashes a concentrated wave of heat which has a tendency to utterly pulverize anyone who touches it. However, it is also paradoxally, kinder to those Vishvalita recognizes or those of a pure heart. It refrains from burning them altogether, although holding it has been described as a sensation close to holding a moderately hot light bulb, even while it is still on top of the pillow. Glowing more radiant than ever before, the pagoda's full powers were also able to be used. Allowing her to unlock Personification of Bodhi, the Magic became Vishvalita's signature. In fact, it is Vishvalita's only Magic. In addition, the Pagoda has certain traits which make it stand out in comparison to regular items. Alongside its ability to burn and being the catalyst of a powerful Magic, the Pagoda possesses the remarkable ability to nullify opposing spells. By raising Maitreya's Pagoda in front of her while stating the simple word "Vacate" (引き払う, Hikiharau) as the incoming spell approaches, the spell will slow down drastically. As it stands before her, it will change color and become light orange. With a mere flick of her wrist, the Eternano will solidify and shatter like thin glass until it becomes mere dust. Mandala Spear (曼荼羅槍, Mandara Yari): As one of the primary artifacts Vishvalita carries around, the Mandala Spear makes Vishvalita quite recognizable in the public. Smithed by Viktor Grosso a few years back, it was specifically designed to be able to withstand the immense power of the Magic utilized by Maitreya's Pagoda, Personification of Bodhi. Often using it as a catalyst for spells in order to acquire more precision than she usually has when using the Pagoda itself as a catalyst for her Magic. Quite simple in terms of appearance, the Mandala Spear takes on the appearance of an elongated stick with a metallic piece attached to one of the ends. Sharped to the point where poking could puncture skin, the metallic piece is still not particularly long. Therefore, it is not designed to be able to perforate deep into another person. Besides, as the tip has a rather strange design, it is almost obvious to any weapon's expert or smith that the true purpose of the spear is not armed combat, but rather for the aesthetic appeal and recognition, especially in smaller communities. Yet, it still has the capacity to be used as a weapon, even though its design is mostly ornate. The tip is not nearly as sharp as the one of a regular spear, the spear has a somewhat round center, but it curves upwards and becomes considerably sharper near the tip. While shaft is indeed wooden, it is deceptively sturdy in nature due to the smithing process it has been subjected to. In fact, it can withstand Magic-enhanced punches and slashes from Eternano-enhanced weapons with ease. When channeling Magic into the spear, the Pagoda will initially light up, but the blazing Eternano generated will travel through the arm which holds the Pagoda to the arm holding the spear. The tip will light up before it unleashes the magical assault. While it does enhance accuracy, as well as precision, not all spells are suited to use this as a catalyst. Spells, such as Avalokiteshvara's Perfect Vajra and Vaisravana: Radiant Wind, are not suited due to the fact that they are designed to cover a larger area. Sitatapatra: Purification, however, requires quite a lot of precision and therefore fits the spear to the t. A noticeable advantage of using this is that the recoil of the spells become less drastic and therefore reduces the time Vishvalita has to spend recuperating. Powers & Abilities Personification of Bodhi (菩提の擬人, Bodai no Gijin): The Magic which Vishvalita utilizes in combat. As Personification of Bodhi requires a certain item, Maitreya's Pagoda, it is rather difficult to obtain. But once the user is in the possession of said artifact and capable of mastering its properties, using this Magic basically becomes child's play, as the pagoda does most of the work required. As for what the Magic actually does in practice, it is not easy to define. What is known, however, is that the caster uses the Pagoda as a catalyst to their spells and that the Magic summons deceased Bodhisattva's spirits in order to activate highly destructive spells of purification. But the Pagoda does not work in the manner which would initially would expect, as it does not directly release the spells once the caster desires it to happen. Instead, the caster sends Eternano waves into the Pagoda, which then flashes, and the Pagoda sends different waves into the caster's body. As these Eternano travel through the caster's body, a manifestation of the Bodhisattva the caster invokes will appear behind the caster. While this manifestation is only ethereal, it usually instills fear in the opponents. Similar to shadows cast when the sun sets, they appear several times larger than Vishvalita herself, although all the contours, weapons, clothes and facial features are visible. And instead of being pitch-black, they appear to be transparent figures of mostly golden. After a few seconds, these mirages will float upwards and gradually fade out of existence as the caster states the name of the Bodhisattva and then follows up with the name of the spell. Another flow of Eternano travels from the user into the Pagoda to activate the effects of the spell. Illuminating with a glorious light upon activating a spell, this blinding rays have a tendency to buy the caster time to do whatever they want. Not to mention that it has a tendency to stun the enemies and ensure that the spells hit the target. However, it appears as if the spells do not necessarily require the target to be stunned in order to hit. While they operate differently based on what they do, there are several common recurring traits found in the spells. All of them are seemingly light-themed and induce damage based on immense heat. However, the rays of light are not heat-based per se and neither completely light-based. Their nature remains quite mysterious to not only the public, but to Vishvalita herself. As this, strictily speaking, is not elemental Magic, it cannot be consumed by Slayer Magic users. Since this Magic is technically unique in nature, due to how it is handled and produced, many mistake it for more common kinds of Magic, such as Light Magic. As a result, mixing up these two Magics can prove fatal to a potential opponent of Vishvalita. While skilled users of Light Magic can be quite capable on their own, the caster of Personification of Bodhi will without a sliver of doubt always be dangerous. The sheer speed which the attacks travel seems like nothing but blurry beams to the human eye. Often similar to lasers in terms of structure, they can easily pierce human flesh when concentrated towards a specific target. The lasers are not always straight in nature, however, some might be curved. As demonstrated by the spell Vaisravana: Radiant Wind, the lasers can bend to the sides prior to striking their designated target. This trait has been renowned for being a particularly confusing one, as the victims have a hard time determining where the lasers will land and whether they will hit them or not. But because the lasers are fired rapidly, without much charging or warning, they also cause immense recoil with the user. Although this recoil does not refer to damage induced through firing them, but rather the backlash she experiences when firing lasers from the pagoda. But whether there is any noticeable recoil or not depends on the spell, just like the effects. One such spell which causes immense recoil is Sitatapatra: Purification. Said spell also requires precision to be fired at the intended target and at the same time, causes Vishvalita to slide backwards upon firing. In order to remedy this, Vishvalita uses the Mandala Spear as a catalyst for the spell, thus reducing the recoil quite dramatically, while also increasing the precision of the strike. Another peculiar trait of this Magic, is the fact that it can seemingly heal its caster when used, regardless of what the spell's effect is. After casting, the pagoda will illuminate with a faint blue glow as injuries start healing. Lighter injuries, such as bruises or shallow cuts, will immediately heal, while deeper wounds will only start the process of healing. As she continues using spells, the wounds will gradually heal until they are no longer noticeable. While Vishvalita seemingly uses this Magic to a masterful extent in the present, her past is brimming with extensive practice with this Magic and filled with destructive mistakes. Although the Pagoda does obey her without question and makes the Magic easy to use, Vishvalita's body did not possess the strength necessary to withstand the recoil of the Magic initially. Flailing wildly around with both her spear and her Pagoda, the lasers virtually traveled everywhere. *'God-Entertainment of Tara' (多羅菩薩の神楽, Tarabosatsu no Kagura): One of Vishvalita's most frequently used spells and also one of her most dangerous in her entire arsenal, which actually speaks volumes since all of her spells can potentially caused lethal injuries even in skilled Mages. Initiating this spell by stating the incarnation "Come Forth, Avatar of Fire" (さあ、火の化身, Sā, Hi no Keshin) while holding out Maitreya's Pagoda in front of her. When finished stating this incarnation, a large astral projection will appear behind the caster Vishvalita. Taking on the appearance of a woman with flowing, long hair with closed eyes, she wears a long robe akin to the one worn by the members of the monastic order the woman belonged to when alive. Holding a khakkhara in her left hand and an orange flame in her right, she smiles ever so slightly as she lifts the staff into the air prior to floating into the sky and fading out of existence. Stating the name of the Bodhisattva invoked and the name of the spell, the Pagoda flashes with the unusual color of light green as the effects of the spell start to materialize into existence. In the place of the image of Tara, two golden vajra will appear in front of Vishvalita. Despite the fact that they seem relatively harmless at first, they are in reality quite dangerous weapons. By touching these golden artifacts, Vishvalita ensures that they will be surrounded by a green magical aura. As the green aura expands, the two vajra will start rotating around their own axis as they also start rotating around Vishvalita. Gradually picking up their speed as time passes, they will follow Vishvalita even if she moves. As she signals for the spell to fully initiate the spell's effect, which is done by sending Eternano into the Pagoda, causing it to flash green once more, two lasers will be released from both ends of the two vajra; thus releasing four rotating lasers of a green color at once. While it might seem like the lasers might damage Vishvalita as they travel around her body, they only heal her whenever they touch her; giving her a peculiar source of constant healing. Cutting through the walls in the surrounding area, dodging these lasers becomes quite a hassle. As they occasionally moves up and down, there are no absolutely safe spots and this essentially forces the designated opponent to constantly be on the move. The lasers are not notoriously fast when they spin, but due to their tireless movement, they become difficult to avoid. What worse is that they are even more difficult to block. Piercing even the toughest shields of Eternano with ease, they scorch and cut their targets indiscriminately. But because it requires quite a large chuck of Vishvalita's magical reservoir, it cannot be used over extended periods of time nor is it easy to use multiple times in battle. *'Avalokiteshvara's Perfect Vajra' (聖観音の完金剛杵, Shōkan'non no Kankongōsho): A spell used less frequently than the others in her repertoire, although its situational effect can prove rather effective against certain opponents. In traditional manner, she initiates the spell by stating a short incantation, which in this spell's case is "Come Forth, Avatar of Blades" (さあ、剣の化身, Sā, Ken no Keshin). When finished stating this incarnation, while raising the pagoda as is the custom, an astral projection will appear behind Vishvalita. Taking on the appearance of a smiling, tall man with a tall hairdo, he oddly seems to be in the possession of four arms. Raising his upper left one in a gentle gesture similar to a greeting with four fingers, he invokes the image of welcoming with this hand. Intertwining his two lower pair of hands, these symbolize deep meditation. Upper right hand gently gripping a lotus flower with petals which seemingly always wither, but also grows new ones constantly, he also invokes the image of purity. Wearing a kasaya with a single sleeve, it was originally white, but appears to be saffron due to the light of the Magic. As he disperses into the sky, Vishvalita states the name of the spell and the effects immediately come into existence. Where the image of Avalokiteshvara existed, several aloft vajra coated in saffron aura will appear. They will hover above Vishvalita until the spell is completely activated by her command and will even follow her if she moves. Sending Eternano to the pagoda when she wants the vajra to act, Maitreya's Pagoda will momentarily shine yellow. When given the signal, the vajra will start to shake and cause energy to protrude from the end pointing downwards; this essentially makes them similar to a sword of energy. Falling down to strike their designated target(s), they will cover quite a large area due to their number. Exploding after they've lingered on the ground for a few seconds, it is dangerous to merely dodge the sword-like vajra. In fact, remaining around is not the best of ideas. As they explode, their golden will splinter and possibly pierce the flesh of an opponent perceptive enough to notice the explosion, but not quite fast enough to fully dodge the assault. *'Sitatapatra: Purification' (シタータパトロ：浄化, Shitātapatoro: Jōka): Deemed to be her favorite spell, Vishvalita uses this spell most frequently among the ones she possesses. This is not exactly strange, seeing as the raw and concentrated power of this spell is enough to one-shot even powerful opponents. That, and the fact that it does not require as much of her magical power reserves as one would expect. Initiating this spell by stating the incarnation "Come Forth, Avatar of the Lotus" (さあ、蓮の化身, Sā, Hasu no Keshin). Soon afterwards, an astral image will appear behind Vishvalita. This particular image takes on the appearance of a regal-looking woman clothed in the most precious garments imaginable. Wearing an elongated veil which covers her long, curly hair, she tops it by wearing an intricate, yet tiny crown with many spikes. Having a sorrowful expression, her eyes are barely open and stare at the ground. Mouth almost inverted in terms of shape, her entire face represents her mourning of ignorance. Holding a large sutra scroll in her right hand, it dangles alongside her body. This particular scroll represents knowledge. Holding a brush dipped in ink which constantly flows from the tip, this symbolizes Sitatapatra's role in the continuation of knowledge. Wearing an intricate robe, while she wears a simpler dress underneath. However, upon examining the dress, one can determine that it has been subjected to repeated goldwork and is thus more detailed than one would think. As her image disperses in the air, she raises her scroll up in the air while looking upwards. When the projection is gone, Vishvalita states the name of spell and lowers her Mandala Spear. Thrusting it forward with violent motion, Eternano will travel from the pagoda into the spear and unleash an orange laser of massive proportions. Almost as big in diameter as an average clock, the laser causes Vishvalita to slide backwards for quite a few meters as the laser travels forwards. Capable of leaving gaping holes in even the strongest of Mages if they fail to react, there is little doubt in the fact that Vishvalita can and will utilize this spell whenever she can. Only capable of traveling in one direction, it will travel until all the residue energy is gone. Therefore, it is risky to use it in a settlement with civilians, as it could easily harm an innocent passerby. A pointblank attack, where the tip of the spear strikes an opponent, chances are said opponent will be ripped to shreds due to the immense energy unleashed. *'Vaisravana: Radiant Wind '(毘沙門天：奛風, Bishamonten: Kōfū): *'Seven Gods of Fortune: Heavenly Vortex' (七福神：天渦, Shichi Fukujin: Tenka) *'Manjusri: Wisdom Drizzle' (文殊菩薩：賢明霂, Monjubosatsu: Kenmeiboku): *'Skanda: Swift Cobweb' (韋駄天：迅速巣, Idaten: Jinsokusu): *'Supreme Lord Buddha: Insomnia in Effulgence' (最高薩：不眠光彩, Saikōsatsu: Fuminkōsai): Immense Magical Power: As the successor of Maitreya's Pagoda and a private employee of the Magic Council recruited to exterminate Dark Guilds, Vishvalita possess an excessively large natural reservoir of Eternano. Although she only started training to become a Mage at the age of 17 years, she already possessed a large container of magical power prior to even pursuing a passage as a Mage. However, the magical power remained dormant in her childhood, although it did not go unnoticed by the head abbess, who suspected that the child had massive potential. Immense Durability: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Strength: Master Spear-Polearm Wielder: Enhanced Speed: Highly-Perceptive Combatant: Relationships Trivia *Her theme song is called VaizravaNa by C-CLAYS, while her battle theme is Tiger-Patterned Bishamonten by Magnum Opus. *Although she does not accept official missions and works behind the scenes for the Magic Council, it is believed that the missions Vishvalita have accepted are usually equivalent of 10 year or 100 year jobs. Behind the Scene Vishvalita's origins lie heavily in the departments of Buddhism and Hinduism. Her Magic borrows heavy inspiration from the Buddhist beliefs, especially the Mahayana branch of Buddhism since it utilizes Bodhisattva frequently. The spell names all contain the name of one Bodhisattva, although her weapon, Maitreya's Pagoda, also contains one. Her name derives inspiration from both Hinduism and Buddhism. The Vish-part of Vishvalita can be traced to the deity Vishnu, while the va-part is derived from the deity she is inspired by, Vaisravana. The -lita suffix is merely a manner to represent her femininity. Sharaksa is a rearranged version of Rakshasa, which are unrighteous spirits in Hindu mythology. They are frequently depicted as ferocious and malicious, thus they contrast Vishvalita herself; pious and caring. However, certain Rakshasa are depicted as being tiger-like and thus share a theme with Vishvalita. In addition, she is also supposed to invoke the image of Durga, a Hindu deity who is regarded as one of the most destructive, despite being female. However, even though she has certain Hindu theme, the Buddhist themes are far more recurring. In fact, the monastery she used to belong to is inspired by Tantric Buddhism. The dogmas she follow are quite similar, though not identical to the ones of various branches in Buddhism. Her relation to demons also operates on a symbolic level. In a sense, Vishvalita represents the righteous path of Buddhism, while the demons are the destructive nature which leads the humans astray. However, much like said path,she is rigid in her ways and ruthless to those who sin. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Magic Council Category:Anti-Villain Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Caster Mage